universal_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Balthasar Arsch
Balthasar Arsch is a cyborg member of the Ascendancy, one of the strongest military officers who was once an imperial soldier of the Warhammer Empire until his desertion, having been betrayed by the very Emperor his family had vowed to serve but in reality were plotting to deal with him until the beginning of the Fandom Wars, being the sole survivor and mortally wounded, now seeks revenge to ruin him. Biography Balthasar was born on an imperial Hiveworld from a strong noble family, the son of a human who was a fan of the Warhammer games and looked up to his father who fought against the UND wars, hearing about them as nothing but weakling cowards for standing in the way of humanity's future. Immediately enrolled in the academy to serve as an officer of the new Warhammer Empire, already earning high scores and leading teams to victories in combat training. Although during the years of the W.A.R. Assembly that limited their expansion, Balthasar knew that the peace would not last but discovered that his father was making plans of his own, to claim political and militaristic power in the empire when he has received rumors of the Warhammer God's... behavior and fanatical views to war against EVERY power in the NewVerse, even knowing they have OP factions but feels they might not be able to last long. Ultimately, with some time to think and the final years of the Assembly's time, Balthasar decided to support his family to prepare themselves for should the empire be thrown in turmoil. Years of careful planning and climbing to the rank of Admiral for years of servitude, the day finally came when the W.A.R. Assembly was destroyed by many factions, even the Warfare Chapter itself took part, uncertain if by the Warhammer God himself or not didn't matter now that it's happened. Fandom Wars Joining his father aboard the imperial navy dreadnaught ''Hammer of Sol ''hunt down the survivors but met some resistance of the Lantern Corps and Jedi Knights on the frontier planet outside the galaxy of Galsius Prime, leading a squad of his own to fight them in a battle to claim glory to his family's name. Almost confident of victory until they aided by non-other than the Tenno themselves, an order of powerful warriors he was told to avoid but paid the price when losing his left arm to a Loki Prime but was saved by Tau who came to his aid and took him to some medical officers. Thanking the Xeno and made a promotion to make him one of his officers for his service. Lost amount of blood but devastated to learn his father was killed, no betrayed by a loyalist who shot him for disobeying an order to assault on a battle they were clearly losing. Fearing if they knew of this, it would mean his family was targeted and managed to save his own skin but unable to warn his mother or siblings in time when attacked by Inquisitors weeks later. Now realising his father spoke about was true when all the other officers who fled or did not agree with the Warhammer God were executed. Livid with rage and anger, he made a solemn oath to avenge his family and make him pay for this before he would lead the empire to ashes but taking advice from his officers who remain loyal say they must leave while the Empire was at held by the EVE Alliance, but also leaving a present to leave their fleet crippled for a few years to show as a sign of mockery. Nowhere to go but rather be a heretic then a pirate to submit the will of the Warhammer God, claiming him to be insane and years later encountered a group of Sith who were in league of an organization that hold a view of making themselves the masters of the new age. Discovered them to be vastly resourceful and feel to be promising, the Ascendancy view themselves as the masters to control Humanity's future and granted him new augments to become stronger and gladly accepted the offer of joining them. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Humans